forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chosen
The Chosen are individuals imbued with divine power by one of the deities of the Realms, which grants them various abilities and boons, such as stopping the process of aging. It is believed that all deities are capable of choosing mortals, though it is impossible to say whether all of them take advantage of this power. It is possible for one being to be the chosen of more than one deity. As of 1485 DR there are no Chosen who aren't also exarchs. Known Chosen Chosen of Bane * Fzoul Chembryl (previously the Chosen of Iyachtu Xvim) Chosen of Cyric * Malik el Sami yn Nasser Chosen of Deneir * Cadderly Bonaduce * Pertelope (deceased) Chosen of Eilistraee * Qilué Veladorn (Deceased) Chosen of Eldath * Ashenford Torinbow * Lady Shadowmoon Crystalembers * Shinthala Deepcrest Chosen of Gilgeam * Shuruppak (former Chosen since Gilgeam's death) Chosen of Gruumsh * Obould Many-Arrows Chosen of Labelas Enoreth * Vartan Hai Sylvar Chosen of Lolth :also known as Zedriniset, becomes the chosen a vessel for the powers and wrath of the goddess. For a short time Lolth made Liriel Baenre a chosen and helped her in the battle of Ruathym and against the priestess Shakti Hunzrin. Being chaotic and cruel, the goddess did this against the will of Liriel. :Spoiler: see also the War of the Spider Queen Chosen of Malar * Anth-Malar Chosen of Mask * Avner of Hartsvale (briefly a Chosen of Kelemvor, during the Time of Troubles) * Erevis Cale * Drasek Riven * Kesson Rel Chosen of Merrshaulk/Sseth * Pil'it'ith (former) Chosen of Mielikki * Ashenford Torinbow * Jeryth Phaulkon * Lady Shadowmoon Crystalembers * Shinthala Deepcrest Chosen of Myrkul * Akachi Chosen of Mystra :See the Chosen of Mystra Children of the Seven Sisters * Dove and Florin have a son named Azalar * Qilué recently lost a daughter named Ysolde * Laeral has a daughter named Maura, who is the consort of the Crown Prince Lamruil of Evermeet. Laeral is currently (as of 1374 DR) pregnant with Khelben's twins. ( ) * Storm is barren (The Seven Sisters'' sourcebook) * No biological children born of Syluné or The Simbul have been documented. * Alustriel has 12 male children all with the surname of Aerasumé. Their names are (alphabetically): Andelver, Boesild, Dolthauvin, Elinthalar, Ghaelryss, Inthylyn, Lilinthar, Methrammar, Naerond, Raerilarr, Tarthilmor, and Uoundeld. She also has female children that have never appeared in realmslore Chosen of Oghma * Sephris Dwendon Chosen of the Seldarine * Queen Amlaruil of Evermeet * Ilyrana Chosen of Sehanine Moonbow * Embrae Aloevan of Ardeep Chosen of Silvanus * Ashenford Torinbow * Lady Shadowmoon Crystalembers * Shinthala Deepcrest Chosen of Talona * The Rotting Man. Chosen of Talos * His chosen was the youngest sister of Alicia Kendrick the current High Queen of the Moonshae Isles. Chosen of Ubtao * Alisandra Rayburton * Dhlamass Rayburton * Ras Ni * Fipya * Kwalu * Mainu * Ossaw I Chosen of Umberlee * Slarkrathel References Category:Chosen Category:Epic destinies